


Neith's Arrow

by sliverofanonymity



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Needs more Sartaq, Sartaq might be smitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliverofanonymity/pseuds/sliverofanonymity
Summary: Did it make him a horrible person if he wanted her to leave Captain Westfall?He could see their relationship falling apart at the seams, and he "accidentally" throws himself into her path.AKA: Sartaq tries to save Nesryn from a broken heart, and ends up falling in love.





	Neith's Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the arrival of Nesryn and Chaol.

Hasar and Sartaq had been discussing the arrival of a certain woman over dinner that night. Kashin was barely listening, scanning his siblings and the visiors for who might have murdered his dearest sister Tumelin. 

Hasar nudged Sartaq, and whispered something which had Sartaq looking flustered. A little chuckle escaped him unbidden. It was no secret that Sartaq had pushed for the most information on their soon to be guests. Arghun had been smug and released the information slowly.

Kashin let out a sigh, and with a nod to Sartaq, he excused himself.

 

Sartaq watched Kashin leaving, Tumelin's death had shaken him more than anything, and he wished that no more of his siblings would have to die. 

He looked over to Duva and her husband, if he was named heir, he didn't think he could ever kill a babe. Especially since Tumelin's death had shaken them all so much. Duva's husband ran a hand over Duva's round belly, and to his delight, there was a movement. 

Sartaq watched them for a while, entranced by the life growing inside of his sister. Hasar nudged him again. 

"Thinking about Neith's Arrow?" She chuckled. Sartaq flushed, women's intuition would never fail to shock him in accuracy. His hearth sister Borte had been teasing him about her as well.

Hasar, receiving no answer, proceeded to put on Sartaq's voice, or a poor imitation of it.

"Yes, dearest sister, not a night goes by that I do not think of her, no lovers can satisfy me, as my heart belongs to her~" 

Hasar's lover giggled into her hands. Sartaq flushed, had they been communicating with Borte?

"I tease, dear brother." Hasar chuckled. "Though Arghun's reports do confirm your solitude." 

Sartaq excused himself. Swatting at Hasar as he left.


End file.
